


From Now On We'll Rewrite the Stars Ourselves

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103





	From Now On We'll Rewrite the Stars Ourselves

From Now On We’ll Rewrite the Stars Ourselves

It’s a beautiful day outside as Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler sit outside the tent looking up at a rainbow after that afternoon’s rain. “Isn’t it beautiful?” says Anne with a smile. 

“It sure is,” responds Phillip beaming back at her. “You know what would make it even more beautiful?”

“What?” says Anne as she watches Phillip get down on one knee with a stunned look on her face. “Tell me you’re not.” 

“I am,” nods Phillip. “Anne Wheeler? Will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” she squeals as she flings her arms around his neck in an embrace. She then backs off and back to her corner. “But what will your parents think?” 

“I don’t care what they think anymore. All I want is you,” says Phillip. “You’re my everything, Anne.” He then slips the ring onto her finger. “I promise I won’t let my parents get in the way of us and our love.” 

“Promise?” asks Anne still unsure.

“Promise,” responds Phillip. “From now on, you and me, we’ll rewrite the stars, rewrite how our stories go, ourselves. Together.” 

“Good,” responds Anne. “Now I need to get back to practice.” She runs back into the tent and meets up with her brother and the other performers to practice for that evening’s show.

A few minutes later, all of a sudden, Phillip hears a voice behind him. “Good going, champ,” he hears PT say behind his head. He then turns around and looks up. 

“Oh, hey boss. Hey PT, I didn’t see you there,” says Phillip still stunned with surprise. 

“Well, all I’m saying is that it’s about time you proposed to her, good going, son,” says PT with a toothy grin. 

“Thanks PT,” responds Phillip. He then begins to hum a little bit. “From now on, Anne, she will be my only delight. From now on, it’s time for what’s kindled for years to finally take flight.” He then walks off to go get his lunch. PT, then goes off to meet up with the practicing performers. 

During that performance that night, Phillip and Anne can’t help but think about each other. Ever since the proposal that afternoon, the only thing on their minds is each other. “She’s my everything,” says Phillip to himself inaudible to everyone around him. “I can’t believe I’m gonna marry her.” He quietly begins to sing to himself. “Anne, since the day I first met her, I knew she was gonna be the girl I was gonna be with, the girl someday I would marry. I can’t believe I finally proposed. Anne, she’s the girl I’m gonna marry. Anne, she’s the one I’m gonna marry. She’s the only one I want to marry.” He then goes quiet as he gets in position to join PT on the floor. A few minutes later, he gets the que from PT and the two rush out onto the floor followed by all the ground performers as Anne and the other trapeze artists soar over their heads. Everyone then begins to sing. 

“From now on, my eyes will not be blinded by the lights. From now on, what’s waited till tomorrow starts tonight. It starts tonight. Tonight. Let this promise in me start. Like an anthem in m heart. From now on. From now on. Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for. Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor. And buried in your bones there’s an ache that you can’t ignore. Taking your breath, stealing your mind. And all that was real is left behind. Don’t fight it, I’m coming for you, running at ya. It’s only this moment, don’t care what comes after. Your fever dream, can’t you see it getting closer. Just surrender ‘cause you feel the feeling taking over. It’s fire, it’s freedom, it’s flooding open. It’s a preacher in the pulpit and you’ll find devotion. There’s something breaking at the brick of every wall, it’s holding All that you know, So tell me do you wanna go? Where it’s covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won’t come down And the sun can’t stop us now. Watching it come true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. Colossal we come these renegades in the ring. Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king. Don’t fight it, it’s coming for you, running at ya. It’s only this moment, don’t care what comes after. It’s blinding, outshining anything that you know. Just surrender ‘cause you’re calling and you wanna go. Where it’s covered in all the colored lights, Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, intoxicating you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won’t come down. And the sun can’t stop us now. Watching it come true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. It’s everything you ever want. It’s everything you ever need. And it’s here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. It’s everything you ever want. It’s everything you ever need. And it’s here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be. This is where you wanna be. When it’s covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won’t come down And the sun can’t stop us now. Watching it come true, it’s taking over you. This is the greatest show. When it’s covered in all the colored lights, where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won’t come down. And the walls can’t stop us now. I’m watching it come true, it’s taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show. ‘Cause everything you want is right in front of you. And you see the impossible is coming true. And the walls can’t stop us now, now, yeah.” Anne and Phillip soar up through the air sharing a kiss. “This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show oh! This is the greatest show!” Phillip and Anne then come down onto the ground and sing, dance, and perform along with everyone else. All the while, the two do it hand in hand, together. Now that they have plans to be together forever, they plan on never being apart ever. After all, to each other, they are each other’s whole world. 

A year later, the two finally tie the knot and get married. They then head off on their honeymoon as the show goes on without them. “It’s so nice seeing new love take flight,” says PT to Charity with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Yeah, they remind me of a younger us,” responds Charity with a smile as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Meanwhile on their honeymoon, Phillip and Anne enjoy the sights in Paris, France, Italy, Spain, Scotland, and England. 

“This is all so beautiful,” says Anne as she places her head on Phillip’s shoulder. “Paris, Italy, Spain, Scotland, England, all of it is so beautiful. Splendid. Gorgeous. I’m glad I get to see all of it with you.” 

“And I’m glad I get to share my love of all of it with you,” says Phillip as he kisses her on the cheek. 

After several months away in Europe, the two finally return to America and to the circus. As they enter the tent, they are greeted in a huge group hug from the other performers with her brother, PT, and Charity at the front of it all along with the girls. “We’re glad you’re back,” says PT with a smile. “How was the honeymoon?” 

“It was great,” responds Anne with a smile. “We really enjoyed our time in Europe. Phillip showed me all the sights.” 

“I sure did,” responds Phillip with a giggle. He and Anne then bend over and share a kiss before being followed back into the tent by PT, Charity, the girls, and the performers. As they walk, Phillip whispers into Anne’s ear and she whispers into his, “From now on, we’ll rewrite the stars together ourselves.”


End file.
